La légende du Roi Arthur et de Merlin
by Merlin Emrys-Pendragon Jr
Summary: Et si la légende ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à celle du Roi Arthur ? Et si, la légende appartient aussi à Merlin ? Qu'arriverait-il donc alors ? Plongez dans ce monde où le Merthur prend vie, les Avengers sont sous la forme d'un autre royaume.
1. Présentation des personnages

Tout d'abord, je vais présenter les différents personnages présents dans cette histoire. On commence avec le Royaume de Camelot. On a donc :

\- Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, frère de Morgana, secrètement amoureux de son serviteur

\- Merlin (ou Emrys pour les druides), serviteur d'Arthur, sorcier (seul Guenièvre et Gaius le savent) et secrètement amoureux de son Roi

\- Léon, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival et Gwaine, chevaliers de la Table Ronde et fidèle ami d'Arthur

\- Guenièvre, ancienne servante de Morgana, sœur d'Elyan et fidèle amie de Merlin

\- Morgana, sœur d'Arthur, sorcière pratiquant la magie de l'Ancienne Religion

\- Gaius, physicien et médecin du château, _"père"_ adoptif de Merlin

Pour le deuxième Royaume, celui d'Essetir, on a :

\- Anthony Stark (ou Tony), Roi d'Essetir, frère de Natasha, secrètement amoureux de son plus fidèle ami

\- Steven (ou Steve), chevalier et ami fidèle du Roi, secrètement amoureux de son Roi

\- Clinton, Thor, Pietro et Peter, ami du Roi et chevaliers

\- Natasha, sœur d'Anthony, princesse d'Essetir, ami de Steven

\- Wanda, servante de Natasha, secrètement sorcière (seul Bruce le sait)

\- Bruce, médecin et physicien du château


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I :  
**

_"MERLIN !"_ hurla Arthur. Le nom du susnommé résonna à travers les longs couloirs du château. Par tous les dieux, mais qu'avait-il fait pour avoir mérité un serviteur aussi idiot et incompétent ? En dépit de ses dires et pensées, le blond appréciait énormément la présence du brun à ses côtés. C'était aussi une des rares personnes à lui tenir tête malgré leur différence de statut. En dehors de cela, ils étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis. Leur relation si singulière attirait la curiosité des habitants du royaume. Tous, sans exception, connaissaient ce lien, cette amitié si forte entre eux deux. Ils savaient aussi que, l'un comme l'autre, ils se protégeraient.

Des échos des pas rapides du brun arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles du blond. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur son serviteur qui posa immédiatement ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

_"Où étais-tu passé encore ?"_ commença Arthur._ "On doit bientôt partir pour le Royaume d'Essetir ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'étais pas à la taverne pour miser sur des paris __plus __débiles les uns que les autres !"_ Relevant sa tête pour lui répondre, Merlin se mit à rougir violemment.

_"__Qu'as-tu vu pour __rougir ainsi__, Merlin ?"_

_"Parce que... tu es... un peu... voire carrément... nu."_ répondit le sorcier avec difficulté, détournant le regard. À la réponse de son serviteur, le roi déglutit difficilement, se mit à rougir, et par réflexe, cacha ses bijoux de famille royaux. Peu de temps après, il se retrouvait derrière le paravent.

_"Cela reste entre nous, __d'accord__ ? Si quiconque le sait, ça sera..."_ dit-il en mettant son caleçon.

_"Au cachot ou au pilori pendant une semaine."_ coupa le brun._ "Vous me le répétez __assez souvent__."_

_"C'est que tu dois avoir vraiment envie d'y aller."_ ajouta le blond.

_"Ou parce que vous me mettez tout le temps dans des situations gênantes, Roi idiot."_ répondit Merlin du tac au tac. Certes, Arthur avait l'habitude de le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle était différente des autres. Pour la première fois, il avait éprouvé un sentiment nouveau. Il avait senti son cœur prendre un rythme plus effréné et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer le corps du blond avant de se sentir rougir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le sorcier l'avait vu. C'était même lui, chaque matin, qui venait l'habiller puisque son Altesse idiote ne savait pas se vêtir seul.

_"Redis-le encore une fois et je te mets au cachot."_ déclara le blond, passant sa tête sur le côté du paravent afin que Merlin puisse le voir.

_"Ça vous me le dites souvent aussi."_ rétorqua-t-il en croisant ses bras et levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur décida enfin à sortir de derrière le paravent. Il se posta devant sons serviteur, attendant qu'il vienne l'habiller. Après quelques instants sans que le brun ne bouge, le blond s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole :

_"Qu'__attend-tu pour venir m'habiller__ ?"_

_"Heu oui…"_ répondit-il rapidement. Sans l'intervention du blond, le brun serait toujours en train de le fixer. _"Si vous étiez plus clair, je ne serais pas resté planté là !"_ ajouta-t-il avant de prendre le haut bleu nuit de son Roi. La proximité avec le blond dérégla de nouveau le corps du jeune sorcier : les battements de cœur en folie, les joues rouges et maintenant, les doigts qui tremblaient. À chaque toucher de la peau d'Arthur, il ne pouvait s'abstenir de penser à la douceur de cette dernière. Il avait aussi l'envie de la retoucher discrètement. Ses pensées le perturbèrent et il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Une des seules personnes qui pouvaient répondre à ces questions était son amie sorcière, Wanda.

_"Merlin ? __Tout __va __bien__ ?"_ questionna le blond, son sourcil droit levé.

_"Oui, ça va ! J'ai juste chaud. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?" _Le brun devait parler. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de reprendre de la consistance.

_"Non, je ne trouve pas !"_ répondit-il. Ayant mis le haut, le jeune sorcier partit chercher le blouson noir de son Roi. Le brun se retourna au moment même où Arthur se retrouvait penché pour mettre son bas. Merlin fixa quelques instants le postérieur devant lui avant de secouer la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser à regarder le royal fessier du blond ? Si cela continue, il devrait se demander s'il n'avait pas un problème.

_"__Il __est pour__ quand __mon__ blouson, __M__erlin ?"_ protesta le blond. Le serviteur s'avança et se posta derrière son roi pour lui le mettre.

_"__Il __est juste là, Sire"_ répondit le brun. Un frisson longea l'échine du blond._"Merlin, arrête de parler et de respirer au niveau de mon cou, s'il te plaît ! Tu me donnes des frissons !"_ s'esclaffa Arthur._"Un s'il te plaît de votre part, Sire ? Je devrais le faire plus souvent alors."_ ajouta le sorcier._"Merlin !"_ s'énerva le blond. _"J'ai dit stop tout comme le vouvoiement ! Combien __de fois __faudra-t-il __te l__e dire ?"__"Je préfère vous vouvoyer parce que je ne veux pas que le peuple croi__t __que nous sommes plus que roi et serviteur."_ Arthur soupira._"Nous sommes plus que le serviteur et le Roi. Tu le sais très bien. Et le peuple aussi."_ Le jeune Roi prit une longue respiration. _"Tu sais bien qu'on est ami ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne savais que j'allais sortir ça un jour !" _finit-il par dire tandis que Merlin rigola._ "Ne te moques pas !"__"Je ne me moque pas, mais… je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais… vous aviez raison… enfin, tu as raison."__"Parce que je n'ai jamais raison ?"_ demanda le blond tout en croisant ses bras._"Laissez-moi réfléchir !"_Il posa sa main sous son menton, se donnant un air de réflexion._"Non !"_ ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il se prit immédiatement un oreiller en pleine tête de la part du blond, déclenchant ainsi son hilarité.

_"Le pilori te pend au nez, mon cher Merlin !"_ s'exclama Arthur. _"Nous _dev_rions y aller ! On ne va pas faire attendre Anthony _p_lus longtemps."_ Le jeune Roi sortit donc de sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries où les attendaient les plus fidèles chevaliers du blond.

_"Vos chevaux sont prêts, Sire !"_ annonça un des écuyers, donnant le cheval au Roi tandis que le second confia celui qu'il avait à son serviteur. Arthur prit donc les rênes dès qu'il fut placé sur son cheval. Les deux hommes sortirent du château, suivis de près par Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Léon et Perceval.

Pendant tout le long du trajet, les chevaliers ne cessèrent de parler de leurs compatriotes du royaume d'Essetir.

_"J'ai hâte d'affronter Steven."_ _dit Perceval._

_"Pour te reprendre une énième raclée de sa part."_ _ajouta Elyan en rigolant, suivis de près par _ses compagnons d'armes tandis que _le concerné marmonna dans sa barbe _inexistante.

_"Il paraît que la princesse est d'une beauté sans pareille."_ _continua Gwaine, _essayant de changer de discussion. Il fut gracié d'un hochement de tête comme remerciement de la part du colosse.

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi. Mais malheureusement pour toi Gwaine,_ tu vas avoir du mal à _t'en approcher. _Clinton__ serait prêt_ à tout pour _sacrifier sa vie e_n échange de la sienne." _s'exclama Lancelot._

_"Aurait-il un faible pour elle ?" __questionna Léon._

_"Non." _répondit l'homme noir. "_Ils sont devenus de bons amis et personne n'approche sa princesse sans autorisation même s'il n'est qu'un chevalier."_

_"En parlant de lui, il paraît qu'il _utilise dorénavant des arbalètes à la place des épées_."_

_"Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça !"_ rigola Perceval.

_"Par rapport à toi, il_ _réussit à battre quelques fois Steven."_ Une nouvelle vague de rire se déferla à l'encontre du colosse. Même Merlin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retenir.

_"Les gars, vous n'êtes vraiment pas _très_ pas sympa."_ ajouta le jeune sorcier en essayant de calmer son rire. Tous, même Gwaine, se calmèrent enfin et repartirent sur d'autres dires. Mais, à part, ils ne savaient pas que Steven cachait un petit secret. Le plus brave des chevaliers du royaume d'Essetir était tombé sous le charme de son Roi. Lorsqu'il avait pris cela, Merlin n'avait pas pu se retenir de rigoler, pensant tout d'abord à une blague du blond. Mais, quand il avait croisé le regard attristé de ce dernier, Merlin s'était aussitôt excusé, beaucoup trop excusé. Le chevalier l'avait presque supplié d'arrêter. Malheureusement – ou heureusement pour Merlin – pour lui, Steven n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Le sorcier avait retrouvé son sourire en entendant son ami rire joyeusement. Après que le chevalier se soit calmé, il lui avait donc demandé s'il avait fait part de ses sentiments au principal intéressé. Steven lui avait avoué qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, ce que le brun comprenait clairement.

Arrivant au château de Stark, Arthur demanda – voire ordonna – à ses chevaliers de se taire, tandis que les portes s'ouvrèrent pour les laisser entrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les écuries où leurs amis les attendaient. Tous ceux énoncés auparavant – mais aussi Pietro, Thor et Peter, le petit protégé de Stark_ – _étaient présents. À peine descendu de son cheval, Merlin salua directement Steven qui l'accueillit par une grosse accolade.

_"Comment va, mon petit_ _sorcier préféré ?"_ chuchota-t-il.

_"Très bien ! Et toi ? Ça avance avec le Roi ?"_ demanda-t-il, curieux. Il reçut comme seule réponse du blond une simple grimace. _"Apparemment, non. T'inquiète, ça va arriver… un jour... enfin, j'espère…"_

_"Je l'espère aussi…"_ continua le blond, souriant légèrement.

_"Tu ne saurais pas où Wanda se trouve ? Je voudrais la revoir."_

_"Elle doit sûrement se trouver avec Bruce ou avec la princesse."_ répondit-il. _"Mais je pencherai plus pour la princesse. Si je m'en souviens bien, elle avait_ _besoin d'aide, il y a _quelques_ minutes _environ._"_

_"Merci Steven !"_ Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements de la princesse. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Bruce qui lui confirma les propos du chevalier. Il le remercia avant de reprendre son chemin. Arrivé devant, le brun donna deux coups sur la porte.

_"Entrez !"_ Il reconnut sans difficulté la voix de la princesse. Merlin pénétra doucement dans les appartements de cette dernière.

_"Bonjour Mesdames !"_ s'exclama le jeune sorcier. Ayant reconnu la voix de son ami, Wanda se précipita dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir.

_"Merlin, tu m'avais manqué !"_ disait-elle, toujours dans ses bras.

_"Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Tu es devenu plus belle depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et vous, princesse."_ disait-il en se tournant vers elle. _"Vous êtes plus radieuse que la dernière fois."_

_"Je le serais encore plus si Wanda ne m'avait pas planté pour se jeter sur toi."_ affirma la blonde en laissant échapper un petit rire. Merlin la suivit tandis que Wanda se sentit honteuse d'avoir planté sa maîtresse. Elle est s'est donc remise à la recoiffer.

_"Dis Wanda ? J'ai une petite question à te poser."_ demanda le jeune sorcier, timidement.

_"Je t'écoute !"_ répondit la susnommée en continuant de coiffer la blonde._"Voilà, j'ai un problème… enfin si on peut appeler ça un problème. Et je sais que tu peux m'aider pour ça..."__"Accouche Merlin…"_ commença à s'impatienter la brune._"J'ai des sensations bizarres quand je me trouve à proximité d'Arthur…"_ La princesse ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que le brun avait.

_"Quel genre de sensations ?"_

_"J'ai le cœur qui bat__ plus__ vite, mes doigts tremblent quand je l'habille et je rougis sans arrêt…"_ La brune se mit à rigoler franchement. _"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"__"Mon pauvre Merlin, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?"_ Le brun hocha la tête négativement. "_Tu es amoureux de ton beau Roi."__"Amoureux ?"_ répéta-t-il. Lui amoureux du Roi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cette option plus tôt ? Steven lui avait clairement décrit les mêmes symptômes lorsqu'il était en présence de son Roi. Il se sentait bête. Il comprenait à présent la réaction du blond lorsqu'il s'était moqué de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_"Mon pauvre Merlin, tu es tombé amoureux de ton beau Roi."_

_"Amoureux ?"_ Répéta-t-il. Lui amoureux du Roi ? Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plus tôt ? Steven lui avait décrit les mêmes symptômes qu'il avait quand il se trouvait proche de son Roi. Maintenant, il se trouvait con et comprenait la réaction du blond lorsqu'il s'était moqué de lui.

_"Oui amoureux, Merlin."_ Répéta encore Wanda tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_"Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de ce crétin d'idiot de Roi ?"_

_"On dirait vraiment Steven quand on lui a dit."_ Commenta Natasha en rigolant.

_"Complètement !"_ Ajouta la brune en rigolant elle aussi.

_"Vous le savez pour Steven ?"_ Demanda le jeune sorcier, surpris.

_"Je suis un pe__u__ sa meilleure amie et je le considère comme un second frère. Un frère calme, toujours souriant… tout le contraire d'Anthony…"_ Dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau. _"Peut-être que s'ils sortent ensemble, Steven pourrait enfin le calmer et le responsabiliser."_

_"Tout comme toi avec ton Roi."_ Continua Wanda, en regardant Merlin dans les yeux.

_"Moi ?"_

_"Oui toi, idiot."_ Confirma Wanda en rigolant.

"_Wanda a raison. Je suis une fine observatrice et j'ai remarqué que depuis que vous êtes arrivé, toi comme Steven, vous avez changé Arthur et Anthony, et dans le bon sens. Ils sont toujours de bonne humeur, souriant ! C'est plus les fils à papa pourri gâté se croyant plus puissant que tout le monde."_ Déclara la princesse.

_"C'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup plus l'Arthur d'aujourd'hui que lors de notre première rencontre"_ approuva le brun, rigolant un peu.

_"C'est pour ça que tu en es tombé amoureux, mon cher Merlin."_ Ajouta la sorcière avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle finissait de coiffer la blonde.

_"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, toi et Steven, vous vous entendez bien…"_ Prononça Natasha.

_"Ah bon, princesse ? Quelle est la raison ?"_ Demanda Merlin, intrigué.

_"D'une part, vous tombez amoureux de deux crétins de rois."_ Répondit-elle, faisant rire les deux jeunes. _"Et d'une autre part, appelle-moi Natasha. Je n'apprécie pas trop la princesse ou Majesté." _Continua-t-elle en regardant Merlin dans les yeux.

_"Je suis d'accord sur le premier point."_ Confirma le brun en rigolant encore. _"Pour le deuxième, je le ferais pour vous, Maje… Natasha !"_ Ajouta le jeune sorcier, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _"Vous pensez vraiment que je peux avoir des chances avec Arthur. Parce que nous sommes quand même serviteur et Roi… et puis,… comment Arthur pourrait avoir des sentiments pour la brindille que je suis ?"_ Demanda-t-il en finissant, le visage triste.

_"Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?"_ Demanda la blonde.

_"Je ne serais pas contre."_

_"Déjà, ne doute jamais de toi. Tu as un corps frêle, on est d'accord sur ce point, mais des personnes tombent amoureuses de__ gens comme toi__. Parce que la seule chose qu'ils ont envie de faire, c'est de les protéger de tous les dangers et de__ les__ chérir toute __leur__ vie. Comme Steven avec Anthony, mon frère de cœur est tomber amoureux de lui parce qu'il aimait son corps assez svelte. Mais avant tout, Steven aime Anthony pour sa personnalité et non, pour__ son physique__. Il aime son caractère malgré qu'il soit mauvais. Et puis, Arthur,__ n'avait-il __pas des sentiments pour une certaine Guenièvre ?"_ Merlin hocha la tête positivement. _"Tu vois, le statut ne veut rien dire. L'amour est __guidé __par le cœur. Et le cœur ne choisit pas le statut, la couleur de peau et encore moins le __genre__."_

_"C'est très beau ce que vous dites, Natasha ! Vous m'avez redonné confiance en moi."_ Avoua le brun. _"Plus qu'à attendre maintenant."_ Ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

_"Courage, Merlin."_ Intervint Wanda en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

**~ Appartement d'Anthony ~**

_"Alors comment ça se passe dans ton royaume ?"_ Demanda Anthony en s'installant sur une des chaises autour de la grande table. Arthur s'assit près de son ami.

_"À part __que__ ma sœur s'attaque toujours à mon royaume avec son armée et sa magie, tout va bien."_ Soupira le blond. Qu'est-ce que la magie pouvait le dégoûter ! Depuis tout petit, son père lui avait dit que la magie était utilisé pour faire le mal et rien d'autres. Il en avait vu des personnes mourir sur un bûcher. Toutes ses personnes avaient réagi de différentes façons : certaines riaient à gorge déployée, contentes d'avoir pu créer la zizanie, d'autres faisaient tout pour être graciées, mais c'était peine perdue. Son père Uther, ne changeait pas d'avis. Il lui avait maintes fois dit de ne croire personne, même celles qui les suppliaient. Elles pouvaient faire croire qu'elles n'utiliseraient plus la magie et puis, par-derrière, recommencer.

_"Quel enfer cette magie ! On va avoir du travail pour pouvoir éliminer cette vermine de la surface de la Terre !"_ S'exclama le Roi d'Essetir.

_"Oui… et toi, ça avance avec Steven ?"_ Demanda Arthur.

_"Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit. J'ai peur de sa réponse. Tu me vois moi, le Roi, me prendre un râteau par le plus beau chevalier de mon royaume ?"_ Questionna le brun.

_"Tu sais quoi ?"_ Anthony haussa les épaules. _"J'aimerai tellement voir ça."_ Ajouta le blond en rigolant.

_"Merci du soutien."_ Dit-il en venant frapper l'épaule de son ami.

_"Tu sais que j'aime bien plaisanter avec toi, Anthony"_ Sourit le Roi de Camelot. _"Mais franchement, j__'espère que Steven éprouve des sentiments à ton égard. __Je ne veux pas que ta __sœur__ aie à te ramasser à la petite __cuillère__ si tu te prend le plus gros râteau de ta vie."_ Avoua-t-il en le regardant sérieusement.

_"Je l'espère aussi. Et chez toi, niveau amour ? Ça avance comment ? Toujours en train à la pêche de jolies filles ?"_ Demanda Anthony, intrigué.

_"Depuis que mon cœur avait choisi Guenièvre, je n'ai plus touché à une seule fille. Et puis, depuis quelques semaines, je suis à nouveau sur quelqu'un"_

_"Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?"_ Questionna le brun avant de se servir un verre et de le boire.

_"L'heureux élu."_ Le Roi d'Essetir cracha son verre. _"Quoi ?"_

_"Rien, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimes les hommes."_

_"Moi non plus, mais je l'aime voilà."_

_"Il est au courant ?"_

_"Pas encore."_ Avoua le blond.

_"Et qui est-ce ?"_ Demanda Anthony en reprenant un verre.

_"Merlin."_ Le brun recracha à nouveau son verre. _"Quoi encore ?"_ S'énerva Arthur.

_"La surprise encore, désolé. Tu sais qu'on est dans de beaux draps ?"_ Dit-il en reprenant une troisième fois. Le blond allait répondre quand le brun l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. _"Attends ! Je bois mon verre et tu me réponds après. Je ne veux pas recracher une troisième fois."_ Ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Le Roi de Camelot attendit donc que son ami ait bu son verre pour pouvoir parler.

_"Oui, je sais qu'on est dans de beaux draps. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Merlin m'aime. Et puis, qui pourrait tomber amoureux de moi, idiot comme je suis ?"_ Marmonna-t-il en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

_"Arthur !"_ Susurra le Roi d'Essetir. Le blond le regarda. _"Il ne faut pas perdre espoir maintenant, ok ? Si tu perds déjà espoir alors que tu ne sais même pas s'il t'aime, c'est sûr que là, tu peux__ désespérer__, mais s'il t'aime et bien, c'est génial."_

_"Tu as raison !"_ Répondit-il. _"Mais __à__ une condition, je ne perds pas espoir."_

_"Je t'écoute !"_

_"Tu ne perds pas espoir non plus."_

_"J'accepte. Ça te dis de faire un petit combat tous les deux ?"_

_"Je n'ai pas de tenue correcte pour le combat !"_ S'exclama le blond.

_"Parce que tu crois vraiment que si tu étais en rendez-vous galant avec ton serviteur, tu aurais la tenue adéquate en cas d'une attaque surprise ?"_ Répondit le brun, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_"D'une, je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrive et de deux,…"_ Arthur regarda Anthony dans les yeux. _"Tu as raison !"_ Le Roi d'Essetir rigola à la fin de la réponse de son ami. _"Allons-y tout de suite alors ! Je veux en finir rapidement, mon cher Anthony."_ Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers la porte. Le brun le rejoignit rapidement.

_"Tu es si pressé que ça que je te mette la pâté ?" _Questionna-t-il tandis que le blond rigola.

_"J'ai progressé depuis notre dernière fois. Merlin le peut confirmer. Et de toute façon, je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'__aies__ vaincu une seule fois."_ Dit-il en le regardant, sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait voir que le brun bougonnait dans sa barbe. _"Je ne te comprends pas. Tu peux répéter ?"_ Anthony ne répondit pas ce qui permit au jeune Roi de Camelot de sourire, fier. Les deux souverains rejoignirent donc la zone d'entraînement où déjà des combats faisaient rage entre les chevaliers de Camelot et ceux d'Essetir. Le brun désigna du doigt, Merlin, sa sœur et la servante de cette dernière. Arthur tourna donc son regard vers les trois désignés. Il fixa un instant son serviteur avant qu'une main coupa la vision du blond.

_"Arrête d'observer ton brun comme ça. Il te manque plus qu'un filet de bave au coin des lèvres."_ Le Roi de Camelot leva les yeux au ciel. _"On va se faire ce combat ou quoi ?"_ Dit-il, impatient.

_"Oui, j'arrive"_ répondit-il en reprenant sa marche. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que Merlin l'avait aperçu après que Wanda lui ait parlé.

_"Regarde qui voilà !"_ Désigna la brune avec son regard. Merlin tourna donc en voyant Arthur arriver avec Anthony. Le brun vit les deux souverains se diriger vers les armes.

_"Un combat est en train de se préparer entre les deux."_ Ajouta Natasha. Arthur et Anthony entrèrent sur les terrains et les chevaliers cessèrent leur combat.

_"C'est sérieux ?"_ S'exclama Percival. _"J'étais en train de gagner contre Steven."_

_"Pas du tout. Je te laissais gagner pour ne pas te ridiculiser devant tout le monde." _Toute personne qui avait entendu la réplique du blond rigolèrent tandis que Percival marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sortant du terrain. La zone d'entraînement à présent vide de tout chevalier, les souverains se mirent en position de combat. Après quelques secondes d'attente, le combat commença. On entendait les épées s'entrechoquer. Arthur avait l'avantage pendant un long moment. Alors fier, Anthony laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_"Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire."_ Lâcha le blond. Il reprit rapidement le dessus et pendant un instant, chaque souverain reprenait le dessus sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce moment, où le brun prit l'avantage et donna un coup à Arthur. Le blond crû esquiver de justesse son attaque, mais il sentit quelque chose. Il vit alors une longue lignée rouge : Anthony l'avait lacéré du haut de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu du torse.

_"ARTHUR !"_ Entend t-il crier. Le susnommé tourna rapidement la tête vers la source du bruit avant de sentir une douleur l'assaillir.

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux Rois. Alors qu'Anthony asséna le coup fatal qui blessa Arthur, Merlin paniqua et hurla le nom instinctivement du blond. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers lui, suivi de près par les autres. Le jeune sorcier rattrapa de justesse son Roi qui s'évanouit de ses bras.

_"Il faut l'emmener rapidement chez Bruce. Il pourra le soigner."_

_"Donne-le-moi, Merlin. Je vais le porter."_ Déclara Léon. Merlin s'exécuta et tout le monde se dirigea vers les appartements de Bruce.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_"Il faut l'emmener rapidement chez Bruce. Il pourra le soigner."_

_"Donne-le moi, Merlin. Je vais le porter."_ Déclara Léon. Merlin s'exécuta et tout le monde se dirigea vers les appartements de Bruce.

___  
_  
Merlin resta figé sur place après avoir confié son Roi à Léon. Wanda, le voyant ne pas suivre le groupe, lui prit le bras et lui murmura doucement :

_"T'inquiètes pas, Merlin. Arthur va s'en sortir, c'est u__n battant__."_ Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Les deux jeunes sorciers rattrapèrent le groupe de chevaliers qui se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers les appartements du médecin de la cour.

_"Bruce, on a besoin de vous !" _Cria Steven en ouvrant la porte des appartements du brun. Le susnommé se retourna et se dépêcha de tout préparer en voyant le jeune Roi de Camelot blessé.

_"Mettez-le là."_ Disait-il en désignant la table du doigt. _"Déchirez-lui __s__es vêtements__ pour que je puisse voir__ sa blessure."_ Les chevaliers firent ce que le médecin leur avait ordonné tandis que ce dernier finissait de trouver le nécessaire pour soigner le blessé.

_"Wanda, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! Et les autres, j'ai besoin de place donc si vous pouvez sortir, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup."_ Wanda s'approcha du brun alors que les chevaliers, ainsi que Merlin, Anthony et Natasha, sortirent. Après quelques minutes, le Roi d'Essetir se mit à tourner en rond. C'est alors que Steven et sa sœur vinrent vers lui.

_"Anthony, arrête de tourner en rond, tu nous donnes le tournis."_ Râla la princesse.

_"Et si la blessure avait été pire ? Ça aurait pu le..."_ Supposa le brun.

_"Anthony, arrêtez, vous vous faites du mal pour rien __en pensant à cette éventualité__…"_ l'interrompit le chevalier blond. _"On ne pourra jamais savoir ce qu'il __se __serait passé si c__ela avait été__ pire et c'est tant mieux. Pensez que maintenant, il est entre les mains expertes de notre médecin."_ Ajouta-t-il. Le brun le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête.

_"Vous avez raison !"_ répondit-il. La blonde dirigea rapidement son regard vers le serviteur d'Arthur.

_"Steven."_ Disait-elle en se retournant vers le blond. _"Tu devrais aller voir Merlin. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'__un peu de réconfort__. Je vais rester ici avec mon frère."_

_"J'y vais de ce pas…"_ Déclara le chevalier. Il s'approcha doucement de Merlin. _"Mer…"_ Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer entièrement le prénom du brun que ce dernier s'était réfugié dans ses bras, lâchant toute la pression qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à présent. La seule idée qui lui venait en tête pour apaiser son ami sorcier, était de lui caresser doucement le dos. Lancelot, qui vit la scène, s'approcha du duo quand Steven l'arrêta d'une main, signalant qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Le chevalier de Camelot hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre à nouveau ses compères. Après quelques minutes, le blond sentit son ami se détendre et devenir plus lourd d'un coup : le brun s'était endormi…

_"Lancelot !"_ appela Steven. Le susnommé se retourna. _"Merlin s'est endormi… Je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements pour qu'il se repose plus confortablement. Vous savez donc où me trouver."_ Ajouta-t-il en partant vers ses quartiers, en portant le jeune sorcier comme une princesse. Arrivé à ces derniers, le blond déposa délicatement son ami sur son lit. _"Pauvre Merlin, tu as dû avoir si peur pour ton Roi." _Murmura-t-il en remontant doucement une couette sur le brun. Le chevalier s'assit sur une chaise, pour rester près du jeune sorcier.

**~ PDV de Merlin ~**

L'épée s'abattit sur Arthur qui s'écroula au sol dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_"ARTHUR !"_ Criais-je. Je courais à toute vitesse vers le blond et me baissais pour poser sa tête sur mes genoux.

_"Mer… lin…"_ Disait-il d'une toute petite voix. Mes larmes coulaient à flots. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon Roi et perdre la personne que j'aimais. Pas le jour où on m'ouvrait les yeux sur l'amour que je lui portais. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'imaginer le perdre. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il n'avait même pas encore profité de la vie. _"Mer… lin…"_ Répéta-t-il. _"Écoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."_ Mon attention était à présent uniquement centrée sur lui. _"Je t'aime, crétin de serviteur !"_ prononça t-il avec un faible sourire. Je pleurais encore et fis la seule chose que je cru logique à ce moment: je l'embrassais avec une passion si puissante que tout l'amour que je lui portais était mis à découvert. Je sentis ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les miennes pendant un instant, puis plus rien. Mon Roi, mon ami et, à présent, mon amant venait de mourir dans mes bras. Je me lâchais encore plus tout en berçant le blond dans mes bras. Je venais de perdre ma seule raison de vivre, mon âme-sœur.

_"Merlin… Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie…"_ Cette voix ! On dirait celle de Steven, mais le chevalier blond était plus en train de réconforter son Roi qui venait de perdre... Son ami, à qui, il avait accidentellement ôté la vie. _"Merlin…"_ J'avais l'impression que cette voix était dans ma tête. Je me concentrais sur cette voix et je me réveillais quelques secondes plus tard dans un lit, en sueur et avec un Steven inquiet à mes côtés.

_"Merlin, qu__e __s'est-__il__ passé ?"_ Demanda le blond en regardant son ami. Le jeune sorcier détourna le regard en fixant le bout du lit, le regard baissé et vide.

_"J'ai… J'ai vu..."_ Commença-t-il, des larmes brouillant sa vue.

_"Tu as vu quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !"_ Prononça doucement le chevalier.

_"Arthur mourait... Je l'ai vu mourir… __Devant mes yeux...__"_ Dit-il en regardant Steven tout en pleurant. _"Anthony ne l'a pas que blesse__r mais il l'__a tué et je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Il est mort dans mes bras après m'avoir __dit __qu'il m'aimait et __m'avoir__ embrassé. J'avais l'impression__ de ne plus avoir__ de raison de vivre. Ma joie, ma bonne humeur, mon sourire, tout s'était éteint avec Arthur."_ Continua-t-il en serrant les draps entre ses longs doigts.

_"Merlin !"_ Chuchota son ami. _"Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, d'accord ?" _Le brun hocha la tête. _"Arthur est juste blessé, rien d'autres."_

_"Je sais tout ça, mais c'était vraiment réel… que vais-je faire s'il meurt ? Je me suis __vu __dans __quel__ état je me retrouverai."_

_"Ne pense pas à ça, Merlin ! On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, certes, mais il faut profiter du moment présent. Qui sait __si__ tu ne seras pas Roi de Camelot auprès de lui dans quelques __années__."_ Merlin ria un peu en entendant ce possible avenir avec le blond.

_"D'accord, Sire d'Essetir."_ Répondit le jeune sorcier en rigolant. Le chevalier ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre. Leurs rires furent coupés par une porte qui s'ouvrait sur un Léon essoufflé.

_"Qui y a-t-il Léon pour que tu sois aussi fatigué ?"_ Questionna Steven.

_"Bruce vient de finir avec Arthur. Je voulais en informer Merlin __le plus rapidement possible__. __J'ai donc couru.__"_ Le jeune sorcier sourit à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle. Le chevalier d'Essetir se retourna vers lui.

_"Tu vois ? Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, Merlin."_ Ajouta-t-il en souriant à son ami.

_"Oui, tu avais raison…"_

_"Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, Merlin."_ S'exclama Léon.

_"J'arrive de suite."_ Le brun sortit du lit et rejoignit le chevalier de Camelot, suivi de près par Steven. Le trio se dirigea donc vers les appartements du médecin. Le reste du groupe était resté dehors, hormis le Roi d'Essetir. Il avait dû rejoindre son ami. Merlin ouvrit doucement la poignée de la porte. Anthony se retourna en entendant du bruit et remarqua que c'était le jeune sorcier.

_"Merlin, tu as l'air mieux que tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état… Je vois qu'Arthur__compt__e__ beaucoup à tes yeux…"_

_"Oui, c'est vrai. __c'est un véritable ami pour moi. Et puis, que deviendrai-j__e si je ne pouvais plus servir ce__t __idiot de Ro__i ?__"_ Répondit-il en rigolant.

_"Tu as totalement raison… C'est __un __idiot."_ Ajouta Anthony en rigolant avec Merlin. _"Je te préfère 3__x1 __000 fois mieux comme ça. Tu as un beau sourire, sache-le et je pense que tout le monde doit profiter de cela… même Arthur… personne ne mérite de te voir pleurer… tout le monde mérite de te voir rire, sourire… être la personne que tu es réellement quand tout va bien…_" Avoua le Roi. _"Je comprends pourquoi il __l'__aime tellement. Il a de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés…"_ Pensa-t-il en souriant doucement. Il vit Merlin sourire à son tour.

_"Merci Sire… ça me touche ce que vous me dites, vraiment…"_

_"Allons ce n'est rien… et puis, ne m'appelles pas Sire. Tu sais très bien que je préfère que tu m'appelles Anthony… On est ami malgré notre différence sociale… et les amis s'appellent par leur prénom…"_

_"D'accord Anthony…"_ Disait le jeune sorcier en souriant de plus belle.

_"Viens… assis toi. Tu ne vas pas rester __debout__ à attendre qu'Arthur se réveille…"_ Continua le Roi d'Essetir en désignant un siège près de lui. Merlin s'assit donc sans dire un mot.

_"Je voudrais vous poser une question que je n'ai pas __énoncé__ à Steven… __Je suis resté__ combien de temps dans ses appartements ?"_ Questionna-t-il.

_"À vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain, mais peut-être une heure. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure que Bruce a fini de soigner Arthur."_

_"Une heure ?"_ Répéta le brun. _"Pourquoi personne n'est venu me réveiller après que Bruce ait fini ?"_

_"On a bien essayé, mais quand Léon est venu vous informer, Steven et toi étaient endormis. Steven avait dû s'assoupir en te surveillant. Il vous a donc laiss__é__ tranquille et il est revenu quand vous étiez réveillé…"_

_"D'accord… Je comprends maintenant."_

_"Tu t'es bien reposé ?"_ Demanda-t-il.

_"Oui, oui… Merci de me demander."_ Répondit-il

_"De rien, Merlin."_ Dit-il en se levant. _"Je vais te laisser, je te confie Arthur."_ Ajouta le Roi en posant une main amicale sur son épaule avant de partir vers la porte.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en sécurité avec moi."_

_"Je n'en doutes pas, Merlin."_ Affirma-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier sourit avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune Roi. Il attendait un signe de sa part, montrant qu'il était encore en vie. Seule sa poitrine, qui se soulevait d'un rythme régulier, montrait qu'il l'était bien encore. Voir le blond si calme ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, Merlin aimait le calme et la tranquillité, mais entendre sa voix, parlée ou criée, rendait heureux le jeune sorcier. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Sans faire trop attention, le brun détailla sans gêne son Roi. Il remarqua qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa chevelure couleur épi de blé, son regard bleu profond, son visage carré, mais si raffiné, le corps ni trop mince, ni trop musclé et enfin, il posa son regard sur ses lèvres fines et rosées. Merlin aurait même cru qu'elles le narguait, demandant à ce qu'ils les goûtent. Le brun secoua la tête pour sortir ses pensées de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça… Il ne savait même pas s'il lui l'aimait en retour. Le jeune sorcier ne sut pas combien de temps, il le regardait, mais ses yeux, fatigués, se fermèrent doucement le laissant ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

Arthur entrouvrît doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. Il sentait un poids sur le côté droit de son lit, et il dirigea son regard vers celui-ci, arborant un petit sourire sur son visage en reconnaissant la fameuse source. Le jeune Roi détailla Merlin. Son expression si paisible lui fit rater un battement de cœur. C'est dans des moments comme celui là que le blond fixait le jeune sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce visage si fin… Si le brun pouvait dormir éternellement, il passerait sa vie entière à le regarder tellement son visage dégageait une beauté que nul autre pouvait voir. Sortant de sa rêverie, le Roi décida de réveiller, sans aucune douceur son serviteur. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement avant de relever sa tête et de se gratter les yeux, pas totalement encore réveillé.

_"Arthur, vous êtes enfin réveillé !?"_


End file.
